1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a lighting structure and, in particular, to an adjustable lighting structure.
2. Description of Related Art
With the progress of the electronic technology, electronic apparatuses are miniaturized gradually, such that a lot of electronic apparatuses have become portable. A portable electronic apparatus, such as a notebook computer, may be carried to various occasions. In some occasions, the environment is not bright enough for a user to see the keys on a notebook computer such that the user cannot use the notebook computer normally. Therefore, a lighting structure disposed at the notebook computer is needed to light the keys in these occasions.
FIGS. 1A through 1C are schematic cross-sectional views of a conventional lighting structure on a notebook computer in three different states, respectively. Referring to FIGS. 1A through 1C, the conventional lighting structure 100 disposed at a notebook computer 50 includes a sliding block 110, a rotation structure 120, a conductor 130, a torsion coil spring 140, a compression coil spring 150, and a light-emitting diode (LED) 160. In the state shown in FIG. 1A, the lighting structure 100 is at a closed state, the conductor 130 does not contact a conductor 62 on a housing 60 of the notebook computer 50 such that the LED 160 does not emit light, and an interfering portion 112 of the sliding block 110 interferes with a interfering portion 64 of the housing 60.
In the state shown in FIG. 1B, the sliding block 110 is pushed by a user, such that the interfering portion 112 of the sliding block 110 does not interfere with the interfering portion 64 of the housing 60, and the torsion coil spring 140 exerts a torque on the rotation structure 120 such that the rotation structure 120 rotates to the open state shown in FIG. 1C. In the open state shown in FIG. 1C, the conductor 130 contacts the conductor 62 so as to turn on the LED 160.
However, in the lighting structure 100, the LED 160 is turned on only when the conductor 130 contacts the conductor 62, so that the lighting structure 100 has only one rotation position to provide illumination, which limits the application of the lighting structure 100 since it only gives one lighting angle.